Ser Mujer
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange es una mortìfaga frìa y sin sentimientos...pero tambièn es mujer


_**Ser Mujer**_

Bellatrix Lestrange era una rara excepción de lo que se podría decir mujer, sin embargo toda la comunidad mágica no la consideraba como tal. No podían entender cómo un ser tan despiadadamente cruel con todo lo que se ponía en su camino podría llamarse tal, al igual que todas las dulces amas de casa en toda la comunidad mágica, siempre esperando a que sus esposos regresen sanos y salvos y que sus hijos estén bien alimentados y cuidados sin sufrir ninguna clase de problemas, sencillamente no entendían cómo un ser como aquel, incapaz de sentir nada por nadie podría tener algo común con ellas.

Pero no era así.

Bellatrix, al igual que todas las demás mujeres de la comunidad mágica tenía sentimientos, y sí que los tenía, pero una cosa era demostrar, o como decía ella "descubrir", descubrirse ante los demás, cosa que nunca podría demostrar, pues los consideraba a todos sus enemigos, y ante los enemigos una NUNCA debía mostrar sus que nunca estaría abiertamente dispuesta a desvelar a nadie voluntariamente.Y no lo necesitaba, nunca lo había hecho, tenía todo lo que cualquier mortal habría deseado, riquezas para toda una vida llena de lujos y mil vidas más si lo quería, lo tenía todo ella misma, riqueza, status, poder, belleza.

Por otra parte tenía a todo el resto de los hombres, hombres, mortífagos, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Bella decía el "valor" que uno tenía, el coraje y el grado de estupidez, porque en realidad todos eran, por un lado, estúpidos realmente, siempre dejándose envolver por sus sábanas, siempre dispuestos a complacerla y hacer lo que dijera con sólo una mirada, unas palabras cuidadosamente calculadas y un paso seguro, simples presas, simples estúpidos.

Estúpidos que tampoco la consideraban una mujer, acostumbrados a tener esa figura pasiva de las mujeres la consideraban un ser sobrenatural, un demonio de excitación, pasión y placer sin límites, un río de aguas de mar que una vez probado los llevaría a la muerte, de seguro, pero que los haría tener más sed. La muerte, eso era para ellos Bellatrix, la muerte.

Pero para el Señor Oscuro no era tal, para él, simplemente era Bellatrix, no había otro nombre para ella, claro, a excepción de Bella, como la había bautizado para él, para él simplemente era Bella y no había comparación para ella, nada, las estrellas, ni la luna misma, ni siquiera el deseo ni la muerte se le podrían comparar, pero eso sí, era su tesoro, su bien más preciado, uno de esos trofeos que sólo se consiguen una sola vez en la vida, era su orgullo y el signo del misterio que encerraban los mortífagos ,pero claro, nunca se lo diría, nunca lo admitiría.

Y así los consideraba a todos los demás, basura, una inútil basura llena de pestilencia y asquerosidad, esa era la causa por la que luchaba, "Por el bien Mayor", una de sus frases favoritas, el bien mayor que debería mejorar su mundo y el mundo donde pisaba ¿qué los demás no podían entenderlo? Otra vez esa palabra en su mente: "_estúpidos"._

_La Sangre_, ese era el asunto aquí, la sangre, esa sangre que había aprendido desde pequeña, esa sangre mágica que era pura debía limpiarse, purificarse, esa sangre mágica a la que menos importancia daban cada día los demás, esa sangre sagrada que le hacía estar parada siempre para luchar dispuesta a defenderla, esa sangre que costaba vidas enteras de sacrificio: la sangre que había sufrido tanta humillación que sólo podía pagarse con una cosa, las vidas que habían osado el ofenderla._ La Sangre por la Sangre._

Pero en la soledad ella era otra, en la soledad de su habitación, cuando su esposo se iba a una de esas reuniones de "Negocios", cuando mandaba a todo el resto de los elfos domésticos a casa de su hermana, allí, en la soledad y el silencio, un par de lágrimas resbalaban siempre por su rostro blanco e impecable de porcelana, una lágrimas tíbias y hermosamente suaves frágiles , y dulces que cualquier hombre hubiera estado dispuesto a secar con una tanda de besos de amor, que cualquiera hubiese estado dispuesto a pelear y hasta matar al que los había provocado, pero en el fondo de sí desearlos más. "Lágrimas" pensaba ella y se llevaba rápidamente la punta de la lujosa túnica para secarlas, porque lágrimas eran una de las cosas que no podía soportar que vinieran de ella , su nombre no se lo permitía, su posición tampoco y lo que era, su ser mismo más que todo.

Pero no podía nunca evitar que el siguiente par de lágrimas siguiera a las primeras, ni el siguiente, y las demás acompañados con esos gemidos de dolor que en un principio trataba de controlar, pero que después dejaba correr sabiendo que era inútil, no sabía ni siquiera porque siempre lo hacía, pero sólo era un mecanismo de defensa para ella, una pantalla que trataba de cubrir siempre la verdad de todo, lo infeliz que era.

La riqueza, el poder y la belleza no le daban ni siquiera un poco de lo que requería para hacerla feliz, el vacío, eso era lo que la llenaba, un completo vacío que seguía constantemente intacto a pesar de lo que hiciera, a pesar de complacerse en todo lo que pudiera el vacío seguía allí intacto, el vacío que nunca se llenaría aunque matara a una docena de personas hoy o mañana, aunque se satisfacerla estando con los que quisiera, el vacío nunca desaparecía y volvía cada vez con más fuerza después de cada intento fallido por desaparecerlo.

Pero la respuesta está allí y lo sabe, pero lo único que siempre la lleva a negarlo también y le impide hablar, a realizar y hacer realidad lo que sabe pero no a pensar también está allí: el miedo.

Y no puede evitar sentirlo al siquiera pensarlo, su madre siempre lo decía: "_La felicidad, en nosotras las mujeres de Sangre Pura, está en el de dar los herederos a el mundo, cumplir sumisamente con nuestra familia, con nuestros esposos y con nuestros hijos, no hay más"._

Y tira furiosamente el florero de su lado que se estrella en la pared haciéndose añicos mientras la voz de su madre suena una y otra vez en su mente como un eco irritante que quiere callar de una vez pero que en el fondo de sí la golpea y la lastima como el más afilado de los cuchillos.

-No- se dice a sí misma para convencerse- no es eso, ¡No es eso!

Pero lo es, algo en el cerebro se lo dice y explota de nuevo tratando de ahogar todo el sentimiento que dice que tiene razón, tratando de ser ella, tratando de escapar de nuevo como lo hizo de joven de las reglas estúpidas que sus padres y especialmente su madre le inculcaba, reglas que nunca encajarán con ella, reglas que han tratado de atarla y de las que siempre ha deseado ser la excepción. Reglas de Sangre.

Se tira sobre la cama y esta vez si llora,ya no son sólo lágrimas escapando furtivamente de sus ojos, es el llanto que convulsiona su pecho, su ser su alma.

Poco a poco se calma y se da cuenta de que se ha llevado las manos sobre el vientre casi acariciándolo. Los retira, se levanta y se limpia la cara y se maquilla; recupera la postura sensual de la que es dueña y asimismo recupera la mirada arrogante y de desprecio que le pertenecen, se acomoda los ropajes y sale de la habitación.

Mientras baja las escaleras para ir hacia Su Señor dirige una última mirada a aquella habitación que presenció algo que nunca nadie presenciaría jamás. Sonríe. Es una de las pocas veces en las cuales se ha sentido ser mujer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les pareció? La verdad es que no lo tenía nada premeditado, todo salió con una frase (la del título ) que me llamó la atención y seguí con el hilo…así que no sé como quedó._

_Bien, bien creo que recibiré un millón de críticas ( por lo menos) por lo que estoy a punto de escribir, pero bueno… mi personaje favorito de la saga es __Bellatrix ,__si, ya sé que mató a Sirius y todo eso , y por eso también la odio pero es que me parece que es uno de los mejores personajes que creó J., bueno en primera no la considero sólo un "personaje", para mí se ha vuelto mas que eso, creo que tiene de verdad sentimientos, a pesar de que mata por placer y todo eso…pero bueno, si, siempre creí que los "Mortífagos" tienen algo más que el pensamiento de matar y todo eso… "todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros, lo que importa son los caminos que tomamos " como diría Sirius. _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado si si entonces dejen Comentarios_

_para decir qué y si no….también dejen comentarios ¿OK? Diciéndome que no les gustó._

_Creo que lo que más me dan son los One-shot , creo que seguiré con esos… si me viene la inspiración de nuevo… mis amigos escritores ya saben de lo que hablo…_

_¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!! ¿ Creías que me había olvidado de ti, mi amigui Karen Rose Black??? Pues ¡¡¡¡No!!!! _

_Increíble que tengamos el mismo nombre ¿no? Cosas del destino, creo…_

_Si, sé que estas allí, leyendo de nuevo este fic, sabes que? ¡¡¡¡Te adoro!!! Sigues todos mis fics…. No hay palabras para explicar lo que siento…sniff… apoyo, eso es lo que un escritor necesita para seguir… ¡en serio te adoro a ti! ¡Thank You!!_

_¿ Y por qué no escribes tu perfil? Tampoco has publicado nada… ¡Animo! Yo sé que tu puedes hacerlo superbien, y si publicas ten por seguro de que seré tu más ardua seguidora, ¿OK?_

_Bien, por eso y más, este fic va dedicado especialmente a :_

_**KAREN ROSE BLACK**_

_Te quiero muchísisisisimo linda!_

Y a todos mis amigos:

Porque siguen mis historias y … tienen la paciencia de Dumbledore con Snape. ¡Gracias chicos!

Rose bellatrix


End file.
